Finding Jemma
by Vicky Tzalachani
Summary: Jemma is lost. Vicky and her friends in SHIELD are not going to sit around without doing something. Are they going to make it and bring her back? Will someone die? What is Vicky's actual past? What are Vicky's parent's hid from her? Read to find out! Enjoy! *WARNING* It's a Agents Of SHIELD and Heroes and Heroes Reborn crossover!


**Hello, world! This another one-shot (probably) story about a story i came up with while having a private lesson in Physics... I hope you like it! It's a Agents Of SHIELD with Heroes, Heroes Reborn crossover!**

 **This contains death because i could really relate to it since my own grandma is dying and i needed to take my furstration somewhere so i made on of the characters to die...not telling who!**

 **I hope you'll enjoy! Also with this story i suggest listening the song called "No Rest For The Wicked" by Lykke Li.**

 **Finding Jemma**

 **Vicky POV**

My name is Vicky Cristina Barceló and I'm an SHIELD Agent and I have an PH.D. in Psychology and also I'm a field agent.

I've been send to my uncle in Greece and the same time I'm in an undercover mission in order to get a scientist who works as a teacher in a Private Lessons' School.

So I enrolled myself as a 16 years old girl, which I am, but in order to get him to the BUS so he can help us find Jemma I have to pretend that I'm a student.

I also had an accident in Puerto Rico which it turned me and my friend and co worker, Daisy, and another girl named Raina into Inhumans.

My powers are controlling the time, telepathy (and the person who I communicate with has the ability to answer me back before I drop the connection), telekinesis and teleportation and visions.

So now I'm sitting in the physics class looking at my teacher as he rambles about his lesson while I'm thinking about Jemma and the rock/portal. Last night Bobbie called me from a burner phone telling me that Leo was back at Washington HQ and Coulson knows about our secret mission and also found an Asgardian who knows the rock better than anyone and the scientist I was tracking was not needed anymore and I had to be back by dawn.

Great! I tried one time to help but it was not needed...

Suddenly the door breaks down and armed men walked inside and pointed all the guns on me but what caught my attention was the leader of the group. Grant Ward.

"Vicky we meet again I see." He said with an evil smile...

My classmates and i were all stood up and our teacher was held captive by two of Ward's men.

"Vicky what is happening who are those people?" Chris asked panicked in Greek and Ward raised his eyebrows at us.

"Stay calm. I have it under control." I answered back at him in Greek and I locked my gaze with my panicked teacher.

Telepathically I contacted Daisy and Lincoln that HYDRA had found me and that I would miss them and thanked them for being my family since my parents died in SHIELD duty in Manhattan Battle. And then I looked at Ward and raised my hands in surrender.

"Take me." I said with a sad mist in my eyes and Ward told his men to drop their guns.

Right after they did I used my power to stop time with a clap of my hand and got time to think of a plan.

In seconds I decided to kill them all except Ward. I smirked and clapped my hands.  
In seconds after time started again I used my telekinesis in order to command all the guns to raise up and shoot the men while Ward and my classmates and the teacher looked at me shocked and scared as they took cover.

"How?" Ward yelled once the guards dropped dead and i pulled my 45 gun and I aimed at Ward who had his hands in surrender now.

"That's what happened in Puerto Rico. Skye didn't demonstrate the last time we met?" I said with a smirk as he looked me shocked.

"But you weren't there! How?" He asked.

"Seconds after the earthquake started I run inside the temple in order to stop Tripp but didn't make it on time and I turned too...and Tripp died." I said with a sad smile.

I felt guilt radiating off him.

"And all this happened because you wanted Skye to meet her psycho father!" I yelled at him and my powers got out of control and I telekinetically grabbed him by the neck and slammed him onto the wall. He winced in pain but laughed as I gasped in realization of what I just did.

My classmates and teacher who were by now soaked in blood looked at me in frightened stance.

"Grant Ward you are under the custody of SHIELD!" I yelled at him when suddenly Ward pointed his gun and shot me in the stomach.  
After that everything went into a slow motion Daisy and Mack with Gordon and some men showed up and broke the window down and marched in.

I was on the ground with blood spilling out of my bullet wound as I crawled out of their way to the wall behind me and tried to stand up as Mack passed handcuffs to Ward and Daisy rushed to help me and check my injuries.

Chris and Seraphim try to help me stand up but suddenly my vision got blurry and I saw dark dots and I fainted.

 **Daisy/Skye POV**

I had been waiting for Adam to come out and tell me the Inhuman that we rescued was suitable for my team when suddenly I heard Vicky in my head.

"Daisy? You hear me? Ward and HYDRA have found me and the scientist and my classmates we are in danger. I will surrender myself in order to save them. Tell Coulson and the rest that I'm sorry and thank you for being my family and tell Jemma If you manage to save her that I will miss her. I will miss you! Good bye!"

And the connection was dropped. I had no time to react and tell her no when Mack burst inside my room with Gordon and their expression told me that Vicky had also contact them.

"Let's go!" Was all I said as I stood up and Gordon teleport us to where Vicky had said that she goes to school but she wasn't there!

"Maybe Ward took them somewhere we can't go!" Mack said in worry.

"Guys, I feel more energy there and it stops till the other side of this town. Vicky hasn't been long here but I see her energy! I can follow it. I will do it and come get you. Stay here!" Gordon said as he looked around and then teleported.

We waited for a few minutes till we felt like drowning.

"I can't loose her! I promised her folks that I will take care of her!" Mack said as he start pacing back and forth.

"She is too young to die! I shouldn't have left her go to the Academy! If I had let her go to her uncle in Greece when we battle custody she would have grown into a normal teenager not some killing machine! I fail her and her parents!" Mack start shouting and walking up and down as he passed his hand through his head.

"Mack, relax! Panicking isn't the solution! And you didn't failed her or her parents. I bet her parents would be happy and proud that she does something she loves. And we will save her!" I told him as I stood up when suddenly the time froze and Mack stopped moving. I looked around me and I understand that Vicky had stopped the time. Meaning she was okay for now and she need time to think a plan of attack.

Suddenly Gordon appeared and looked worried.

"She has stopped the time and Ward has at least twenty armed men that point guns at her and two shooters in the roof of the opposite building. She has no chance against them!" Gordon sounds sad and worry.

"Not if we call for enforcements! Or you go and tell them we need them." I suggested with a heavy heart.

Without another word he teleported and time unfroze and Mack looked more worried when he realized what had happened.

I was tempted to tell him what Gordon had seen but examining his condition I decided against it.

Gordon showed up minutes later telling that Coulson was on his way with enforcements and that he had heard Vicky too.

After that he teleport us to the BUS as Bobbi was driving it as fast as she could in order to get there in time.

After twenty minutes of restlessness Gordon said to Coulson that he could manage to teleport the whole plane to where Vicky is because we were running out of time but after that he would be drained of energy. Coulson agreed and let Gordon try and he managed to do it, he manage to teleport us behind the men in the roof. Without losing time I with Mack jumped out of the BUS and killed the men on the roof but suddenly we heard gun shots!

Mack yelled no and I saw Vicky falling down and Ward holding a gun and looking sickly satisfied. My world shuttered as I thought that he felt no remorse and shot the youngest person on the team! Imagine I had a crush on him a lifetime ago.

All the men that Coulson had brought rushed inside the building receiving weird looks as they rushed inside the room and I saw HYDRA's men dead and Ward looking at Vicky who was looking at him in disbelief as she lost balance and fell down.

I run to Vicky as two boys helped her stand and I looked at her wound.

"Vicky please hold on! Don't close your eyes stay with me!" I yelled at her as she looked at me with a faint smile.

"It's okay, Skye. I'm going to see my parents now. I'm sorry." She said with a faint sad smile and then she fainted.

"NO! VICKY CRISTINA BARCELÓ STAY WITH ME! DON'T DARE AND DIE ON US!" Mack yelled as he rushed to her side with tears in his eyes.

I cried as I held Vicky's body on my lap. I glared at Ward who looked at me with a blank expression. Suddenly anger rushed through my veins and I gave Mack my position and I marched to Ward.

"SON OF BITCH! YOU KILLED HER! YOU KILLED A KID! I WILL KILL YOU!"I yelled at him and then picked my gun and shot him in the shoulder!

"That's for Vicky!" I said at his shocked and pained expression as Coulson grab me and took me away from him before I kill him.

Right at the moment I looked at the scientist and the kids around us. They looked shocked and confused. Vicky's classmates had tears in their eyes but what caught my eyes was a dirty blonde boy in the entrance of the class. He was gaping at Vicky's dead body and his eyes were red with tears.

Then I saw the two boys they were holding Vicky before she fainted were also crying and the guy with the brown hair and eyes was performing CPR trying to bring her back.

Nothing helped.

She died.

Fits rushed to her with Bobbi and both looked disappointed and sad.

"Time of death 18:13 PM." Leo said in a emotionless voice.

Mack and I let a sob be heard as Coulson hugged me telling me she would be at better place now.

Bobbi came to our side with tears in her eyes.

"You know what day is today?" She asked me in sadness.

"No. What day is it?" I said in confusion as I saw Coulson's and Bobbi's distant looks.

"Wednesday 5th of November 2009 at 18:13 PM Agent Barceló and Agent Rafiliou died in the Battle of Manhattan with the Avengers." Coulson said with a broken voice and tears run down his eyes.

Then it hit me! Vicky died the same day as her parent only seven years later. Even the hour was the same!

After Vicky's death everything else was a blur. How Coulson made up a lie about the whole fiasco with Ward in order to calm the people down was unknown to me and Mack.

Mack was the one that took It harder than me. He had stopped crying but I could see it in his eyes that he was done being sad and he needed revenge.

Bobbi was silently crying in Hunter's embrace while Leo was trying to take care of Vicky's body carefully.

An hour later we were inside th BUS heading to Washington D.C. to our secret base. Even the armed men were looking at Vicky's dead body that was inside a capsule with sadness.

Coulson had requested that Vicky's body should stay in a capsule till we can give her a proper burial like she deserved next to her parents' graves in New York.

Suddenly in all the silence and grieving Leo's voice was heard.

"That's impossible! Guys come see!" He exclaimed in shock and curiosity.

Everyone rushed to his lab to see what is going on. There we came face to face with Vicky's capsuled body only difference was that the monitors were beeping, showing that Vicky had a heartbeat and she looked like she was sleeping. Her chest was rising and falling in a steady rhythm.

What is happening?

 **Vicky POV**

Everything was burning in my body, my head was replaying the sound of gunshot.

Suddenly I felt like I'm losing my grip, like I was holding into metal bar and I was about to let it and fall down. Suddenly a hand trapped mine and then I came face to face with a guy.

"Hey! I got you! I'm pulling you up, ok Vix?" He said with a worried smile. I only nodded feeling weird that he knew my patents' nickname for me.

Once he pulled me up I saw that I was indeed hanging to some invisible bar and it wasn't my idea only.

"Thank you..." I smiled at the guy but I didn't knew him.

He had black hair and eyes. He was two inches shorter than me.

"My name is Peter Petrelli." He said and I looked at him confused.

I could feel the life radiating from him while I knew I was dead because Peter felt to radiate warmth while I felt cold, like i was soaking wet from sweat after an intense workout and went on the roof of Stark Tower and let the breeze make me cold that's how I felt.

"You are alive. How can you be here?" I asked confused and he chuckled.

"I'm in a coma that's why I'm here while you are dead, huh?" He said as he sat down Indian style and I copied him because I felt tired.

"So how do you know my nickname? Only my parents called me like that." I said with a sad smile and I looked down at my hands as I pretend to play piano on my thighs.

"Your mum used to do that too. When she was nervous." He said smiling and i detected a little sadness in his voice.

"How do you know me and my mum?" I asks him excerpting answers.

"I didn't only knew your mum but your dad too. They helped me and others save the world ten years ago." He said and I nodded.

"You were in the Manhattan Battle." I told him but he shook his head no.

"It three years before that. There is something that you should know about you and your family." He said to me serious with a distant look in his eyes.

"Do you have powers right? When were they activated?" He asked me while he stood up and in seconds I was also on my feet ready to defend myself.

How did he know about my powers?

"HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THEM? ARE YOU HYDRA?" I yelled and i used my powers to grab him by the throat and smashed in on the white walls.

"Because I have similar to yours! Let go!" He chocked and I obeyed without being able to do otherwise.

"How did you made me do that?" I asked shocked as I stepped away from him in a defense mode as he walked closer to me.

"I am not going to hurt you. I just want to tell you that your powers weren't activated because of the incident in Puerto Rico, you were born with them. Your parents were like me. That's why SHIELD wanted them." He said as he kept walking towards me and I kept pacing backwards in fear and denial.

What was he saying? My parents were humans not Inhumans!

"You are lying!" I yelled at him as i telekinetically pushed him backwards making him smashed to the white wall surrounding us and collapse to the ground defeated and unconscious.

I was safe…at least for awhile.

 **So? What do you guys think? Should i make another chapter explaining further into the story? If yes, tell me in your comments!**

 **Also go check out my other social accounts such as:**

 **Wattpad: Vicky1599**

 **Instagram: VICKYTZALACHANI**

 **Facebook: Vaso Tzalachani**

 **Tumblr: Fandom-Girl 99**

 **Youtube: Vasiliki Tzalachani**

 **Google+ : Vasiliki Tzalachani**

 **Twitter: TVDvicky**

 **See you!**

 **-Vicky**


End file.
